Strategy Guide
Feel free to add more strategies, correct my english and add your experiences to this article! I'm just quickly sharing my experience with this game. Exploring minion combinations and developing strategies is one of the most entertaining aspects of Min Hero (and of "monster tamer" games in general). However, if you really don't feel like taking the time to do that, the Strategy Guide is a page to collect tried-and-true strategies for success. These strategies are good. Maybe too good. If you were looking to maintain the challenge, this page may not be for you. Concept I personally consider 3 basic types of strategies in such games: ''- the primary ones : relying on Stats, and leveling ("the strongest/toughest/quickest wins")'' ''- the simple ones : relying on Elemental sensibilities ("attack/defend with as many strengths/resistances as possible")'' ''- and the complex ones : relying on Skills ("use a combination of techniques that can trap/give advantage over the opponent")'' Then, everyone can create their strategy by combining some of the above and foremost, giving their minions a definite role in battle. In my opinion, a good way to build a strategy is : look up all the Skills available and find an idea of complex strategy, then enhance//secure it with some simple strategy (Elements) as available according to the wanted skills, then try to incorporate some primary strategy (Stats) with the remaining leeway of choice (i.e. if the stats fit the current tactic, that's for the best). The Idea Specialize you minions - damage dealers (fast/strong), tanks (tough/tougher), etc. You'll have to choose them mainly by their stats, though some of their flaws can be alleviated by gems.Titans are very powerful. (See: Rankings ) 'Damage Dealers' Kill the enemy before they can attack. They need high speed, attack and skills that hit at least 2 monsters and deal high damage. Passive speed and attack are very useful. Examples: - Falcona: Windstorm, Water Jet, Ferocity, Agility. use attack gems, speed gems vs fast teams. replay floor 1-3 early until you have 2 of them, use Peck skill until you get Flurry lvl 3, reset once you reach Windstorm. -Domisteam Precision Missiles, Death Call, Ferocity, Agility. Domisteam needs alot of energy, use energy gems. -Mayataz Boulder Slam and Cloudburst are your main two attacks when using this minion. Ferocity and speed gems will make Mayataz even more destructive than it already is. It also has a bit of bulk, so it can take a hit or two. -Sobek High attack, speed gems are absolutely necessary when playing Sobek. Titan Thrash, Titan Rush, and Avalanche are just a few things this truck of a minion can get. 'Tanks' Basic skill any tank will need: Taunt/Torment - redirects damage to this minion. 2 or more minions using this skill will prevent your damage dealers from any damage and share it between each other. Tanks must have loads of HP, but dont really need gems. give them health or attack if you like. Examples: - Riffra: my favourite, its pretty fast for a tank and has usefull attack skills. Taunt level 3 (60%), Perseverance, Destabilize (or DeepQuake) and Tackle for longer battles. get 2x Rottal in Floor 2-3 early, get defensive the skills first and add offensive skills later. - Tigertan one of your starting monsters. his high speed combined with Destabilize (and Perseverance+Taunt ofcourse) can be very handy. give it speed gems when you are overrun by fast enemy minions - Seiryu Torment - 100%Taunt, Perseverance, Diamond Skin, TitanDeathClaw (TitanSword), SlagShot, Agility. strong stats, most tanky tank but no usefull offense, it replaced my Tigertan in hard mode - Tortastone 100% Taunt. Enough said. Sadly, though, tanks do have some disadvantages. Two of these are: - deflected damage - kills your damage dealers, it doesnt get redirected. attack them with your tanks or kill them all with one multi-aim-skill to loose only one damage dealer and get 3star rating - battles with 3 shielded Minions on both sides can get annoying. shielded tanks dont use their Taunt skill. its still hard to loose any battle in normal mode but sometimes you need a few tries to get 3 stars Time Damagers These are minions that don't do damage right away, but often have a lasting effect at the start of the next turn, even if they have been taken out by then. They aren't usually that durable, but can be worth it in terms of offense. Most of these minions are fire or undead types. Examples: -Tazorback Fire Ram and other fire moves are good for this. Unlike most time damage moves, these do some decent up-front damage to targets, but are still useful. -Scaredoom This is a more typical time damager. Most of its moves do no initial damage, but come next turn, enemies will start being K.O.'d. -Eruptoad Touch Fire, Flame Cannon, Intense Flame, just to name a few options this thing gets. High Health, good Energy, and equally good Attack is everything a good time damager needs, and Eruptoad's no exception. Healers These minions are good at not simply eliminating enemies, but by mitigating damage your team takes. Though most are very easily killed, if they are not taken out in one turn, they and their allies may be back to full health by the next and their enemy's efforts will be entirely negated. Examples: -Holymantis With a low damage output and little defense to speak of, Holymantis has high single-target healing. -Seiryu Though it can be built for damage, Seiryu can also serve as both a tank and a healer. What makes it so potent in this role is its ability to use Taunt, which allows it to take damage for its allies, and then heal itself. Alternatively, it can simply operate like a more typical healer; healing multiple allies in a single turn. -Foramare Nothing else to say. Star Skills Personal skills which can be bought for star points. This is useful for boosting minions' stats, and the stars are rearrangable, so the player can change their investments if they feel they made a poor choice. In general, if you feel like a bonus in some particular stats could be of use in the given situation, just reset your stars and go for it. (A boost in Health can be necessary for some shielded battle,...) '' Example Strategy This is a (Level 60) team you may try out if you wish. '''The Basics:' 4x Domisteam and 1x Tortastone (or replace Tortastone with your preferred 100% damage Redirecting "tank") • Skills for Domisteam: Death Call 2, Precision Missiles, and any additional smaller attack such as Fire Blast (non-essential). • Gems: Energy to 215 (non-essential with 4 Domisteam), then all Attack or some Speed if needed. • Skills for Tortastone: Torment, Fortitude lv.5, Perseverance lv.5. • Gems: All Health. A Note on Redirection: 100% Redirect means that the minion takes 100% of standard damage unto itself, and other minions are not harmed. If it redirects less than 100%, it is possible for a strong attack to defeat both your Redirecting "tank" and other minions at the same time. Death Call 2 has been known to defeat more than 3 enemies at once because of this, as the less than 100% Redirect minions were not able to contain all the damage and got taken down along with those targeted. • Redirection does not work when the Redirect minion is protected by an invincibility shield. • Redirection does not stop Reflected damage. • Redirection mightn't stop Time Damage. Minion: Domisteam (Attack / Damage) These Domisteams are fast, strong and usually launch one of their 'signature' moves, Death Call 2, which can target 3 user selectable enemies at once. Next turn they could launch Precision Missiles (2 user selectable targets). They can also try 'softer' attacks (like even Pound lv.2) in order to weaken/defeat enemies that might otherwise defeat them with Reflected damage. If making a sacrifice... after removing Redirect enemies (if necessary), one can attack up to 3 Reflecting enemies at once with Death Call 2, and only lose a single Domisteam. Note on alternative skills: Domisteam also has strong Time Damage skills if one chooses to use them. • Suggested Skills: Death Call specialization (Death Call lv.2): Twin Missile -to- Precision Missiles, Ferocity -to- Ferocity lv.5, Death Call lv.3 -to- Death Call 2. Inspire specialization: Agility -to- Agility lv.5. (This will take a level 60 Domisteam's base stats from roughly Health: 305, Energy: 165, Attack: 245, Healing: 110 and Speed: 230 -to- Health: 305, Energy: 165, Attack 367, Healing: 110 and Speed: 345.) > Last skill could be anything, for example something like Fire Blast (50 Fire Damage, 1 turn Exhaustion, Some Time Damage and a 5 turn Cooldown) Ore Drill (40 Robot Damage), or even Reckless Dash (35 Normal Damage, 5 Damage Recoil). This is basically another attempt to hit Reflecting enemies with smaller amounts of damage, to prevent them from taking down a Domisteam from reflecting Death Call 2 or Precision Missiles back at them. Domisteam's starting skill Pound lv.2 (30 Normal Damage) also works. • Suggested Gems: Energy: Normally a Domisteam could do with enough Energy to get launch both Death Call 2 (125 Energy) and Precision Missiles (90 Energy) next turn, meaning bring Energy to at least 215 (125 + 90). However, having four Domisteam might mean there is no next turn and Energy gems mightn't be required. But still... Attack (to deal more damage) or Speed (if your Domisteams don't fire first). Minion: Tortastone (Defence / Tank) Typically this Tortastone will Redirect all damage to itself with the Taunt -> Torment skill (this is a needed skill), and it can take a lot of damage with it's high amounts of Health. Unfortunately, if there is an invincibility shield on it, it will not be able to Redirect any damage to itself. • Suggested Skills: Health specialization (Perseverance): Rock Slide -to- Rock Slide lv.3 (or any 3 skills), Fortitude -to- Fortitude lv.5, Perseverance lv.2 to Perseverance lv.5. Armor specialization: Taunt to Torment, Diamond Skin. • Suggested Gems: > Health: ...and only Health, I guess. A Tortastone with this skill set doesn't have much worth Attacking with, nor does it need to be Speedy to Redirect damage, neither do it's skills require much Energy if they end up being used. - Solidaria (talk) 11:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hard Mode - a Walkthrough Starting team: 2x Riffra, Seiryu, Falcona, Domisteam. attack gems on Falcona, speed/energy on Domisteam you will have 2 additional opponents: the guy who gave you maps in normal mode and a gold version of him, behind a red portal that is inactive in normal mode. floors 1-1 to 1-4: easy going. many shield battles, had to retry some for 3 stars floor 2-1: great place for training low level minions. take one Domisteam with speed gems into your team, go straight upwards, into the red portal. Death Call 2 and the battle is over floor 2-2: 5 very healthy and slow earth/fire minions in each battle. replace at least one tank by an additional damage dealer. Domi/Domi/Falc/Seir/Riff worked for me. the map guy didnt rly wanna let me get 3 stars, after ~10 rounds some critical hits finished him off in round 1 floor 2-3 Replaced the energy gems of Domisteams by attack gems to get rid of the enemy tanks with the first attack. 2x speed and 2x attack now. 'Hard Mode Team' With this team, I have been able to get max stars in all levels in hard mode. All the gems used on the team was at 50+. Getting gems isn't really hard as making money is easy and the gems in shop are renewed every time you refresh the game. Also, this isn't necessarily the best team, but it was able to get max stars in all battles with the right strategy and some luck. The main idea with the team is to wipe away the opponents team with quick, powerful minions, while they are protected by a tank, and all members on the team are minions with a relatively high attack. Also, my stars where distributed evenly among attack, speed and health. Dracolt +5% health Skillset: Agility lv. 5, Quickness lv. 3, Concentration lv. 1, Boom crash, Cern reaction. Gems: 4 speed Role: Dracolt is the quickest minion in the game with high base speed and access to both quickness and agillity. It has two functions on the team. If the opponent has a minion which is faster than yours, Dracolt has to take it down before it has the opportunity to hit your minions. Alternatively, if your opponent has a tank, Dracolts role is to inflict as much damage on that tank as possible. If the opponent has none, Dracolt can try to take down one of your opponents creatures, but in those battles, it won't play a big role. Dracolts attacks are high risk high reward, so in some battles you might want to try over to get max damage with cern reaction. How to get: Floor 6-1 Domisteam +5% speed Skillset: Feriocity lv. 5, Twin missile lv. 1, Data transfer, Death call 2, Agility lv. 5 Gems: 2 attack, 2 speed Role: Domisteam is among the fastest minions, has a high attack and access to the probably most destructive attack in the game, the death call 2. On the downside, it has low hp, low energy and is robot type which is weak against four types and strong against one. On the team, Domisteams role is most of the time to use it's death call 2 attack to wipe out 3 creatures. After that, it doesn't have any energy left to attack, but that don't matter, as it probably won't be needed, and if it is, you will have your other creatures to finish off the opponent. Should the need arise, which it has, Domisteam can give up on deat call to instead use its data transfer, making it able to attack the following rounds too. How to get: Floor 3-4 Sobek +5% speed Skillset: Titan rush, Dominate lv. 3, Titan trash, Avalance, Agility lv. 5. Gems: 2 attack, 2 speed Role: Sobek is one of the two titans, which the game gives access to, and being a titan, he is pure awesomness. He is the offensive of the two titans, and his role on the team is to dish out pain along with Domisteam. He has access to two attacks which hits 3 targets, the titan trash and avalanche. Along with that, he is able to use dominate to set up for next round or titan rush to finish up an opponent. How to get: Defeat grand sage on normal Seiryu +5% attack Skillset: Overwhelm, Titan slash lv. 4, Windstorm, Tyrant, Agility lv. 4, Perseverance lv. 3 Gems: 2 attack, 2 speed Role: Seiryu is the defensive of the two titans, but while he unquestionable would make for an awesome tank, I have never gotten the oppertunity to try that out because his skills as an offensive powerhouse are just too awesome. He can't quite compete with domisteam or Sobek when it comes to speed or offensive moves, but he is still an flexible and powerful monster and complements his teammates nicely. With his windstorm, he is able to hit one or two opponents for heavy damage, or he can use tyrant to finish off an creature and get pumped up for next round, finishing off opponents with titan slash or overwhelm. His perseverance also grants him extra hp, which is always usefull. How to get: Defeat grand sage on normal, then use link to go to So Good web page. Blazebar +5% health Skillset: Rock throw lv. 4, Rock skin lv. 5, Earth barrier lv. 3, Torment, Perseverance lv. 5 Gems: 4 health Role: Blazebar is the tank which completes this team. He has one of the highest health stats in the game, but not the highest. The reason why he is chosen before bulkie minions like Sumole or Tortastone is because he also have an impressive attack stat, even without gem or skill boosts. This attack stat makes him able to not just defend his teammates, but also participate in the fun, using sear or rock throw to finish off weakened opponents. This reduces the teams weak point against reflect teams and also makes it somewhat usefull in fights where it is blocked of by an barrier against its will. How to get: Floor 2-3 or 5-3 The teams weak points: Blazebar has an 4x weakness to water, but this haven't really been an issue. More disturbing is domisteams weakness to the fast and powerful electric type, but that hasn't really been a problem either. On the offensive side, both tyrant and electric type attacks are weak to ground minions, meaning that both Dracolt's and Sobek's attacks are weakened against these foes. However, this obstacle too have been overcomed. The teams main weakness is against reflect-based teams, as the teams four attackers all have high attack and speed, but rely on Blazebar to take the damage for them. Winning against those teasm generally isn't harder than winning against any other team, but getting those three stars can be a pain. Notable challenges: All battles can be won by this team, but winning isn't enough, and getting those three stars can be a real challenge. Some battles most be replayed two or several times, but most battles can be won without any changes to the teams skillset and gems. However, two opponents have proven to be an especially bad match-up for this team when trying to get three stars. Both of these have teams which are specialized around reflect. Floor 3-3: The blonde girl This girl uses a team with 5 armodillas, which all have high health, high reflect and torment. The battle is hard because your team simply doesn't have the health to stay alive while dishing out damage to these creatures. It is the only battle where I had to change the skillset on some of my minions. On Sobek, I put points in ice fortress instead of having agility, and Seiryu was completely changed from being offensive to being a healer. I then used ice fortress to shield my minions whenever possible while healing them up with seiryu and carefully decreasing the armodillas health with all team members except from Seiryu. Don't worry about the armodillas attacking. Blazebar can take their puny earthquakes for years. Floor 5-2: The hard mage This is another hard battle, as this mage uses a team with a quickapent, two chimillas, a sumole with torment and a rexathor. All team members except from sumole and the chimillas in the middle have reflect. The quickapent is the main attacker while the chimillas and rexathor uses stat decreasing moves to decrease your minions attack.The strategy here seems to be to attack the chimilla in the middle to get rid of the sumole and the start finishing of the the opponents other minions. On one hand too strong attacks will mean that your minions will die from reflect damage. On the other hand, the opponent will constantly weaken your minions attack, so if you are too careful, you will do no damage at all. Getting the right balance takes some time, but I was able to do it without changing the skills or gems on my team. You will want to get around max damage with cern reaction from Dracolt on first turn. Also, don't use death call 2 with Domisteam. He is the most fragile creature, so he will most probable be the least useful in this battle, but also be aware of Dracolts health. With Sobek and Seiryu, use tyrant and dominate to raise stats on first turn. Talo sage: A third battle which should be mentioned is the battle against the talo sage. This battle is the hardest to even win, but it pretty much comes down to which creatues get protected by the barriers. Try again and again until you get lucky. Edit : This battle is very easy with 1 Dracolt and 4 Domisteams (Lv 13 minimum in speed, 4 gems speed on the Dracolt, 2 attack and 2 speed on the Domisteams). Start the battle, if the shield is on the Dracolt ennemy, then restart. Use Cern-Reaction on the Dracolt ennemy, if it doesn't kill him one shot, then restart the battle. After that, enjoy the Death Penalty for the 4 others minions easily ! Some Tips I'm not really the best player, so I thought it would be better to make another tip section to put my strategy. Currently I am using a team made of: *Seiryu *Falcona *Sobek *Kel'Tuzar *Domisteam This helped me through a bunch of hard battles, including the one where you have to fight 5 Hydravolts (In Hard Mode). Im another user and i think if you havent got the titans yet this team will be best: -Tazorback (must) -Quikapent (must) -Scaredoom -Betehulk -Tigertan/Eeliforce/Falcona/Hydravolt (change according to the needs) I completed the game with this team and got the titans... The stats for each minion are: *Seiryu: Torment, Diamond Skin lv.5, Perseverance lv.5, White Heat, Titan Death Claw, Flurry lv.3 *Falcona: Peck lv.4, Hurricane lv.4, Agility lv.5, Windstorm, Focus lv.2 *Sobek: Titan Rush, Titan Trash, Dominate lv.3, Balefire *Kel'Tuzar: Focus lv.3, Icy Blast lv.4, Mirror Coating lv.4, Vex, Vicious lv.1 *Domisteam: Precision Missiles, Ferocity lv.5, Death Call 2, Slow lv.1, Agility lv.5 With Seiryu's health, Sobek's attacks, Falcona's incredible speed, Kel'Tuzar's Mirror Coating ability and Domisteam's triple attack, your enemies stand no chance to this team. Another team I used before was one made of Tazorback, Armordilla (as a tank), Hydravolt, Eaglin and Falcona. It's not very good, but you can try it if you wish. Category:Strategy